Sacrifice
by CH6194
Summary: "Kebahagiaanmu membuatku tersenyum dalam diam" "Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae" Chanyeol x Sehun, Chanhun slight Kaihun, Chanlu. BL, YAOI


Sacrifice

.

.

.

.

This is Chanhun BL Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun

Park Chanyeol

And other cast yang akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita

.

.

Summary : "Kebahagiaanmu membuatku tersenyum dalam diam"

"Mianhae, Jeongmal mianhae"

.

.

Attention : Ini ff area buat Chanhun shipper, jadi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Mau tetep baca silahkan, asal jangan salahin author kalau kamu jadi pindah haluan ^_^

.

.

~00~

.

.

Seoul adalah kota metropolitan dengan segudang aktifitas, membuat banyak orang berbondong-bondong mencari peruntungan di sana. Salah satunya adalah pemuda manis berkulit susu ini. Berasal dari sebuah desa di daerah Ulsan, dengan bekal kemampuan seadanya yang mencoba mengadu nasib ke perantauan. Namun sebenarnya ada tujuan lain yang lebih mendominasi yang membawanya pergi sampai sejauh ini.

"Perkenalkan nama saya, Oh Sehun". Pemuda itu setengah membungkuk.

"Ah ya, silahkan duduk" Kata seorang pemuda berbadan tinggi.

"Ne"

"Surat lamaran anda tempo hari sudah kami terima, dan kebetulan sekali kafe ini sedang membutuhkan seorang pelayan. Jadi anda kami terima untuk bekerja disini"

"Terimakasih"

"Anda bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi, nanti kepala bagian kafe akan memberikan anda seragam. Semoga anda betah bekerja di kafe kami"

"Pasti tuan, sekali lagi terimakasih". Pemuda itu membungkuk kembali kemudian pergi untuk menemui kepala bagian kafe.

.

.

JK Cafe

Sebuah kafe minimalis yang mengusung tema young & romantic ini terletak di pusat kota Seoul. Kafe ini sangat terkenal dikalangan pemuda Korea, makanya dari pagi sampai malam kafe ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung. Bagaimana bisa? Jawabannya karena kafe ini merupakan bagian dari JK Entertaiment, yang merupakan sebuah agensi raksaksa nomor satu dalam industri hiburan yang menaungi berbagai idol Kpop ternama di Korea Selatan. Letak kafe ini pun bersebelahan dengan gedung megah itu. Jadi tidak heran kan kenapa JK Cafe selalu ramai, yah pengunjungnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para fans idol-idol tersebut. Tujuan mereka datang ke JK Cafe bukan sekedar untuk makan atau bercengkrama dengan teman, tapi juga untuk melihat idola mereka, itupun kalau beruntung. Dan disinilah seorang pemuda manis berkulit susu itu berada.

"Selamat siang" Pemuda manis itu menyapa seorang kasir di cafe tersebut.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Emm ini.. saya ingin bertemu kepala bagian kafe, nama saya Oh Sehun, yang akan menjadi pelayan baru disini"

"Jadi kamu pelayan barunya? Wah kita akan jadi teman kerja, namaku Minseok" Ucapnya riang. "Oh iya kamu lurus saja sampai diujung lorong, nanti pintu sebelah kanan, disitu tempatnya. Maaf tidak mengantarmu, karena pengunjung sangat ramai, tak apa kan?"

"Santai saja, aku bisa kesana sendiri. Terimakasi noona". Jawab Sehun kemudian berlalu menuju ruang dimana yang sudah Minseok jelaskan tadi.

.

.

"Tok tok". Sehun mengetuk pintu ruang kepala kafe.

"Masuk saja" Jawab seseorang di dalam sana.

"Permisi, saya Oh Sehun pelayan baru". Kata Sehun sedikit membungkuk pada atasannya itu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan di dapatinya sesosok laki-laki tampan berpawakan tinggi dengan kulit eksotis sedang sibuk membalik-balikkan dokumen.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Oh Sehun?" Pemuda yang akan menjadi atasan Sehun itu bertanya, tanpa menoleh.

"Ne tuan"

"Silahkan du.." Kata pemuda tan itu terhenti ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang di depannya yang emm begitu cantik menurutnya, hingga membuatnya terpaku sejenak kemudian melanjutkan perkataan yang terhenti tadi "...duk".

"Ne tuan, terimakasih" Jawab Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu seformal itu bericara denganku, santai saja"

"Ne tuan"

"Jangan panggil tuan, aku masih muda, jadi panggil saja aku Kai, sama seperti pegawai lainnya". "Ah ya tunggu sebentar, akan ku ambilkan seragam untukmu"

"Ne tuan eh Kai"

"Besok kau bisa mulai bekerja, jangan sampai terlambat dihari pertamamu" Kata Kai sambil menyerahkan setumpuk seragam kerja kepada Sehun.

Sehun menerima tumpukan seragam yang Kai berikan, tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia mengernyit bingung melihat seragam ditangannya.

"T-tuan apa anda tidak salah mengambil seragam?" Sehun bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak, kenapa? Apa terlalu minim untukmu?" Dijawab balik tanya oleh Kai.

"Bukan begitu, t-tapi ini seragam yeoja tuan, sedangkan aku namja".

"A-pa? N-namja? Kau bercanda?" Kai sedikit terbata akibat kaget dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku benar-benar seorang namja"

"Kau yakin seorang namja? Ah ani maksudku bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki wajah cantik seperti ini"

"Mungkin turunan dari Eommaku. Emm.. jadi bisakah anda mengganti seragam ini?"

"Ah mianhae, ku kira kau seorang yeoja tadi. Sebentar akan ku tukar seragammu" Kata Kai sambil mencarikan seragam lain untuk Sehun.

"Ne tuan"

"Ini seragammu" Kai memberikan seragam kepada Sehun kemudian berkata "Sudah ku bilang panggil aku dengan Kai, K-A-I, mengerti? Sekarang kau boleh pulang, sampai bertemu besok".

"Terimakasih tu..eh Kai" Sehun membungkuk kemudian pergi meninggalkan pemuda berkulit tan yang terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Hah.. kurasa aku menyukainya".

.

.

~00~

.

.

"Kyaaaa.."

"Oppa... Oppa.."

Terdengar suara riuh dari dalam JK Cafe ketika seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam legam dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata menginjakkan kaki di sana. Tak hanya teriakan, namum setiap penggunjung juga mengangkat ponsel dan kamera mereka untuk membidik foto pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan meja pemesanan itu.

"Oppa.."

"Oppa.. kau tampan sekali"

Suara itu tak henti-hentinya masuk ke dalam indera pendengaran pemuda itu, membuatnya sesekali menoleh pada sumber suara dengan menunggingkan senyum khas yang membuat kerumunan orang itu makin berteriak histeris.

"Aaaa... dia tersenyum padaku"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Seperti biasa" Jawab pemuda itu.

"Satu cup coffe latte dan sandwich tuna tanpa tomat. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar" Kata pelayan itu.

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan memutuskan menunggu di salah satu meja di bagian dalam JK cafe, dimana tak sembarang orang boleh masuk ke sana. Karena bagian dalam hanya diperuntukkan orang-orang tertentu saja, seperti pemuda ini. Sambil menunggu pesanannya datang, pemuda itu sibuk mengutak ngatik smartphonenya. Membuka galeri yang memperlihatkan jejeran foto seseorang, ya seseorang yang sangat ia cintai yang selalu bisa menenangkan hatinya saat ia dilanda stress atau letih dengan segudang aktivitasnya. Bahkan pemuda ini selalu tersenyum senang hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja.

"Aku jadi merindukanmu" Gumam pemuda itu.

Pemuda itupun terhanyut dalam lamunan sambil terus menggeser satu persatu jajaran foto di dalam galeri, hingga seseorang membuyarkannya.

"Chagiya.. aku merindukanmu" Kata sesorang yeoja yang baru saja datang dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau tau kalau aku disini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku kan pacarmu Oppa, jadi aku selalu tau dimanapun Oppa berada".

"Aku tidak yakin" Pemuda itu menatap yeoja itu penuh selidik.

"Arra..arra..aku diberitahu managermu, jadi aku kesini. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku kalau sudah pulang". Kata yeoja itu dalam mode kesal.

"Aku baru sampai, jangan cemberut seperti itu". Pemuda itu mencubit pipi yeoja di depannya.

"Oppa menyebalkan!" Yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ck kekanakan sekali". Kata pemuda itu sambil mengusak-ngusak rambut yeoja di depannya.

"Oppa!"

.

.

~00~

.

.

Seorang pemuda manis dengan pakaian serba pink berlarian menerobos kerumunan orang di sepanjang jalan sambil sesekali melirik arlojinya. Pemuda manis itu adalah Sehun.

"Sial aku terlambat" Umpatnya ketika sampai sebuah halte bus.

Tak lama kemudian bus jurusan ke tempat kerjanya datang. Sehun sangat berharap supaya jalanan tidak macet, mengingat dia sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. Lihatlah jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 sedangkan kafe tempat kerjanya buka dari jam 09.00. Oh God kenapa semalam harus begadang bersih-bersih kontrakan. Sehun menyesal sekarang karena itu ia bangun kesiangan. Jarak kontrakan Sehun dengan JK Cafe lumayan jauh, sekitar 30 menit jika ditempuh menggunakan angkutan umum, itu pun kalau jalanan lancar. Dan doa Sehun terkabul karena sekarang ia sudah sampai di depan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Semoga bosnya tidak langsung memecat dirinya di hari pertama bekerja ini.

"Hos hoss". Sehun sibuk mengatut nafas ketika sampai di dalam cafe.

"Sehunie, kau baru datang?" Tiba-tiba Minseok muncul dari belakang.

"Iya noona, aku bangun kesiangan. Apa Kai sudah datang?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Kau beruntung, bos muda kita belum datang. Jadi kau aman" Jawab Minseok sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hah.. syukurlah. Aku janji besok-besok tidak akan terlambat lagi"

"Sudah..sudah sana rapikan penampilanmu, setelah itu tolong antar pesanan ini ke meja khusus yang ada di dalam"

"Siap noona"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah kembali ke hadapan Minseok dengan wajah yang lebih fresh daripada saat datang tadi. Minseok pun mengamati penampilan Sehun dari bawah sampai atas.

"Sehunie, aku merasa iri kepadamu"

"Kenapa noona?"

"Karna kau lebih cantik daripada aku" Jawab Minseok sambil menunjukkan mimik pura-pura sedih.

"Aku namja noona!" Sehun sedikit menghentakkan kakinya, membuat dirinya makin terlihat imut di mata Minseok.

"Ya, namja yang cantik. Jika aku pria mungkin aku akan menjadi belok setelah melihatmu"

"Tapi noona wanita"

"Maka dari itu, akan terlihat aneh jika aku mengencanimu. Kita akan disangka lesbian, karena sama-sama cantik hahahaha"

"Sayangnya aku tidak menyukai wanita tua" Sehun menjulurkan lidah kepada Minseok.

"Dasar anak nakal! Sudah ini bawa pesanan ke meja ruang khusus di sebelah sana". Perintah Minseok.

"Ne noona, jangan cemberut aku hanya bercanda". Kata Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Minseok menuju meja pelanggan di ruang khusus seperti yang di perintahkan Minseok.

.

.

"Permisi tuan, saya pelayan ingin mengantarkan pesanan anda" Kata Sehun dari balik pintu.

Pintu ruangan itupun terbuka menampilkan sosok gadis cantik bertubuh mungil.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya" Kata gadis itu.

"Ne"

"Ah tapi aku tidak bisa membawa semuanya, tolong bawakan sisanya ya"

"Baik nona"

Sehun pun membawa dua buah piring berisi sandwich itu mengekori gadis cantik di depannya sampai ke depan meja.

"Tidak ada orang lain, tapi kenapa pesanan gadis ini banyak sekali" Batin Sehun.

"Letakkan saja di atas meja, terimakasih dan ini tips untukmu" Kata gadis itu.

"Terimakasih nona, selamat menikmati makanan anda" Kata Sehun ramah sambil membungkuk.

"Ceklek" Terdengar sebuah pintu terbuka dari arah toilet.

Sehun yang masih dalam posisi setengah membungkuk itu kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara dan di dapatinya seorang pemuda tengah berdiri memandang dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mianhae"

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Anyeong

Ada yang tertarik dengan cerita ini?

Mau dilanjut apa ga?

Tapi mungkin ga bisa fast update.

Dan untuk ff Ahjussi juga ga janji bisa fast update lagi, jujur saya sedikit down.

Jangan lupa review ya kalau berkenan :)

_Love from JEO_


End file.
